


Every Star Will Shine Tonight

by mymidsummersunshine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Baking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Thanksgiving, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymidsummersunshine/pseuds/mymidsummersunshine
Summary: Matt and Anders do some holiday baking on Thanksgiving night
Relationships: Anders Bjork/Matt Grzelcyk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Every Star Will Shine Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fic in April, Thanksgiving fic in July, idk lmao I just like that holiday magic I guess
> 
> Based on this really cute apartment I found on Zillow and started planning my future in oops
> 
> Title from Beautiful Christmas by Big Time Rush!

Matt is the first one of his roommates to get back to the apartment Thanksgiving night. Although the three of them are super close, and spend every waking moment they can together, it’s an unspoken rule that holidays are family time. They’ll celebrate together the day before, but visit their individual families the day of. It’s not something they’ve ever really had to think about. It just works.

He hangs up his coat and takes off his shoes, then puts his leftovers in the fridge (his mom had insisted on sending him home with at least three more meals worth of everything) before lying down on the couch. He turns on the TV to one of the football games, he’s not even sure who’s playing, but it does make for good background noise in the otherwise empty apartment.

About half an hour later, Matt hears the key in the door. He looks up to see Anders shuffling through, brushing some snow off of his coat before hanging it up with his hat next to Matt’s.

“Hey,” he says as he walks through the living room to the kitchen, also carrying leftovers. “How was your day? How’s your family?”

“They’re good. How’s yours?” 

“All good, all good. I see you got leftovers too, did your grandma make her world-famous stuffing this year?”

“She always does - wait, is that _you_ who ate it all last year?” Matt realizes. Anders at least has the sense to look guilty about it.

“Listen, that stuff fucks, okay?”

Matt stares at him from the couch in disbelief. “I can’t believe I’m living with a stuffing thief.”

Anders shuts the door to the fridge and comes back into the living room, shoving Matt’s feet off the other end of the couch so he can sit there instead. Matt puts them back in Anders’ lap. 

“How can I make it up to you?” he asks. He’s smiling, but Matt knows he’s serious about it.

“Hmm,” he contemplates. “Well, for one, you could stop stealing it. Oh, and you can give me one of those molasses cookies you made that you wouldn’t let me have.”

“No can do on the cookies, sorry.”

“What? Why?”

“They’re all gone. My family ate them all.”

Matt lies his head back down on the pillow. “Unbelievable.”

They’re quiet for a few moments, with only the sounds from the football game in the background, before Anders jumps up.

“Wait!”

“What?” Matt says as he sits up.

“I almost forgot, I froze half the dough so we could have some for Christmas, too. But we could totally make more right now if you want.”

“Alright, sure.” 

Anders offers him a hand to stand up, and Matt follows him into the kitchen. Anders takes the Saran-wrapped dough out of the freezer and moves it to the fridge to thaw. 

“That’ll probably take a bit. Sorry, I guess you didn’t have to stand up just yet.” He goes back to the living room and sits back down on the couch. Matt gets himself a glass of water, then joins him again. He’s about to sit down across from him, but he hesitates slightly, and Anders takes notice. He tilts his head to the side. Matt puts his glass down on the coffee table in front of them and decides to sit right next to him instead. He can feel Anders’ smile as he wraps an arm around him. It feels warm and cozy, just like a winter holiday should. It’s not the first time they’ve cuddled, they’ve been living together for three years now, but this time feels special, and Matt can’t pinpoint exactly why. Maybe it’s the holiday magic in the air. Maybe it’s the fact that it’s just the two of them, their third roommate Sean still isn’t home yet. Maybe it’s that Matt had lightheartedly asked for a cookie, and now Anders is making some for him. That has to mean something.

They stay like that for a while, before Anders gets up to check on the cookie dough. “It’s thawed,” he calls from the kitchen. Matt stands up and leans against the island. He watches as Anders takes the bag of flour and spreads some out on the counter, then digs around in the drawer until he finds the rolling pin and some cookie cutters.

“What shape do you want?” he asks. He holds up a pumpkin, an angel, a star, a Christmas tree, and the letter A. Conveniently, the M and S had both gone missing over the years.

“Let’s do stars,” Matt suggests.

“Stars, sounds good.” Anders puts the rest of the cutters back. He rolls out the dough to the right thickness and starts cutting. Matt moves over to help him move the cookies onto the baking sheets, making sure to space them far enough apart in case they spread. The first two sheets go into the oven, and Matt sets the timer on his phone while Anders cuts the rest of them. When they only have a little bit left, Matt is about to throw it onto the tray in a blob, but Anders stops him.

“Wait, we can freehand that!” He splits it in half, then hands one half to Matt and starts sculpting his own. Matt stares at the dough in his hands, trying to come up with an idea. He tries to look at what Anders is doing, but he blocks him, saying “no peeking!” He thinks about the other shape options they had for inspiration, and decides to do an A, for Anders.

“Alright, ready,” he says when he’s done.

“Me too,” Anders says, stepping aside to show off his own design. It’s an M.

Anders laughs when he sees Matt’s cookie. “Oh man, great minds really do think alike.” Matt has to laugh with him.

They get the two letters onto the tray with the rest of the stars and wait for the first batch to be done, leaning back against the counter. Matt almost leans into a pile of flour but Anders stops him by grabbing his shoulders and gently guiding him away from it. They’re so close Matt can feel Anders’ breath, and see the little bit of flour on his nose. He reaches up to get it.

“You have some...” he trails off. He wipes it off, smiling at the way Anders scrunches his nose. “There you go.”

“Thanks.”

The sound of Matt’s timer scares them both so badly they jump. Anders grabs the oven mitts to get the cookies out, puts switches the new trays in, and starts moving them to the cooling rack while Matt resets his timer. The whole apartment smells like molasses and cinnamon now, and it’s very tempting for Matt to try and take one of the cookies right away, but they do probably need to cool for more than a thirty seconds after being in the 375 degree oven. A few minutes later Anders picks one up and breaks it in half, offering it to Matt.

“What, I don’t even get a whole one?” Matt jokingly protests. Anders rolls his eyes, smiling, but does pick up a second cookie and gives him that one instead. He cheerses his cookie with Matt’s, and they both dig in.

“Holy fuck,” Matt says as he takes the first bite. It’s so soft it could be a cloud, if clouds tasted like warm spice. “It tastes like heaven. Why haven’t you let us have these before?!”

Anders laughs. “Because I knew you’d eat them all, and I needed some to bring to my family because I promised,” and, okay, that’s fair.

“Well, we’re making these every year for ourselves from now on.”

“Sounds like a plan, as long as I get to make them with you.”

That gets Matt to pause. He looks back up at Anders, who is almost shying away from him. He probably hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“Of course,” Matt says slowly. “Of course I’ll make them with you.” He leans up towards him, hoping he’ll get the hint, and he does. Anders meets him halfway.

The first kiss is soft and sweet, just like the cookies, but it’s enough to light fireworks in Matt’s chest. Anders is smiling at him when he opens his eyes afterwards, and Matt wants to go back for a second one, but the timer goes off, so they take a quick break to get the rest of the cookies out of the oven. Once they’re all on the cooling rack, and the oven is turned off, they pick right back up where they left off.

Matt hears the front door opening and reluctantly pulls away. He looks over to see Sean, taking off his coat and thankfully facing away from them for the moment. He takes a minute to look back at Anders, who looks way more put together than Matt feels right now, save for the slight pink in his cheeks and lips. Sean turns around, and Matt can tell he can tell something’s going on.

“Hey,” Sean says. “What are you guys doing?”

Matt looks up at Anders to answer. “Baking cookies,” he says, and how he also manages to _sound_ put together is beyond Matt.

“Oh, sweet, the molasses ones? Those smelled so good the other day when you made them. They still do.” He picks one up off the cooling rack and takes a bite. “Oh, man, these things are incredible! Why have you been keeping these from us?!”

“That’s what Matt said, too.”

“Well, he’s right.” Sean looks back at the tray, and notices the A and M. “What, no S?” he jokes. 

“You weren’t here, you don’t get a letter,” Anders argues.

“Guess I can’t argue with that. Anyway, I’ll let you get back to... yeah.” Sean takes another cookie to-go, then heads upstairs to his room. Matt turns to look back at Anders after he hears the door click shut.

“So do you think he knows?” he asks.

“Oh, yeah, for sure, one hundred percent.”

“Do you think he cares?”

“I mean, we can probably talk to him about that, but later. Now, where were we?” He puts a hand on the back of Matt’s neck, and as Matt leans in for another kiss, he thinks about how much he has to be thankful for.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @mymidsummersunshine!


End file.
